


Asszonytest

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Ezt azért, mert délután rám parancsolt Nana, hogy írjak, nekem meg szöget ütött a fejembe, hogy így majdnem teljes két évaddal a hátam mögött még nem láttam ilyet.Aztán utólag rájöttem, hogy ezt még szépen ki lehetne fejteni néhány oldalban, túlságosan megkönnyítettem a dolgukat.
Relationships: Merthur





	Asszonytest

Merlin futva érkezett meg Arthur herceg szobájához. Lefékezett, csúszott még vagy két métert, így pontosan az ajtó előtt találta magát. Előregörnyedt és térdeire támaszkodva lihegett. Két és fél mély korty levegőnél többet nem engedett meg magának. Felegyenesedett és kihúzva magát belépett gazdája – nem is annyira – kicsiny birodalmába.  
\- Jó re… – A torkára forrt a köszöntés, gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét, és újra végigfuttatta a szemét a szobán. A helyiség minden kétséget kizáróan üres volt. Az nem lehet, hogy Arthur már kilovagolt, annyit nem késett; éppen csak öt percet. Majdhogynem szokásosnak mondhatót. Éppen távozni akart, hogy az istállóba benézve ellenőrizze Arthur lovát és felszerelését, amikor valami halk neszt hallott. Hegyezte a fülét. Valaki határozottan pisszegett. Szétnézett, és becsukta a szoba ajtaját. Lassú, megfontolt léptekkel a helyiség közepe felé indult. Mielőtt elérhette volna a terebélyes ágyat, a szeme sarkából érzékelte, hogy a szekrény ajtaja kinyílt. Mozdulatlanná merevedett, és csak a fejét fordította az irányába.  
\- Merlin! – hallotta a nevét suttogva a szekrény rejtekéből.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza ösztönösen.  
\- Egyedül vagy?  
\- Igen. – Megkönnyebbül sóhaj.  
\- Maradj ott! – kiáltott fel az ismeretlen kétségbeesetten, ahogy Merlin egy fél centit rejtekhelye felé mozdult. – Ne mozdulj, amíg nem esküszöl meg, hogy… nem fogsz nevetni.  
\- Tessék?!  
\- Esküdj meg, Merlin!  
\- Honnan tudja a nevem?  
\- Esküdj anyád életére! – Merlin meghökkent.  
\- Esküszöm. Most már…  
\- És ígérd meg azt is, hogy teszel valamit.  
\- Mit?  
\- Én tudjam?! Kell, hogy legyen valami megoldás… Ne bosszants fel, csak ígérd meg. – Merlin belátta, hogy egykönnyen nem szabadulhat. Az ismeretlen modora kétségtelenül Arthurét idézte és ez roppant kíváncsivá tette. Kíváncsivá, óvatossá és gyanakvóvá.  
\- A szavamat adom.  
A szekrény ajtaja nyikorogva kitárult, és sötéten ásító belsejéből egy lány lépett elő. Alacsonyabb volt Merlinnél egy fejjel, a haja mézszőke volt, szög egyenes, kócos. Arthur ruháit viselte, és amint ezt Merlin felismerte, zavartan elfordította a tekintetét. Biztosan valami szerelmi légyottról itt rekedt alkalmi – _egészen_ szemrevaló – menyecske volt, és most rá hárult az a nem túl örömteli feladat, hogy észrevétlenül kicsempéssze a kastélyból. Sóhajtott.  
\- Nézze, kisasszony…  
\- Kisasszony? – kérdezett vissza a lány. – Ó, tényleg, persze. – Karba fonta a kezeit a mellkasa előtt. – Nem számoltam azzal, hogy sötét az elméd, mint az éjszaka és nem ismersz fel. És én még attól féltem, hogy majd kigúnyolsz.  
\- Parancsol?  
\- Az isten szerelmére, ne legyél már ennyire önmagad, Merlin! Én vagyok az, Arthur!  
\- Arthur? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenkedve a mágus, és élesen a lány felé fordult. Vizslató szemekkel fürkészte a vonásait. Az ismeretlen a szemébe lógó frufruba markolt és félretolta az arca elől. Határozott áll, fitos orr, kék szemek, amik a nyári égboltot idézik…  
\- Arthur! Mi történt veled?  
\- Ezt jómagam is nagyon szeretném tudni.  
\- Hihetetlen… De mégis te vagy.  
\- Persze, hogy én vagyok én, te ostoba!  
\- Várj meg itt, szerzek valami ruhát – Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét. – Valami nőit, hogy ne nézzenek rád furcsán – magyarázta Merlin. A herceg egyetértően bólintott. – És lemegyünk Gaiushoz…  
\- Nem.  
\- Nem? Miért nem? – Arthur megragadta Merlin karját és mélyen, hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak a szemébe nézve megszorította.  
\- Erről nem tudhat senki. Senki. Világos? Senki.  
\- Értem.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – Merlin grimaszolt, amit a lány igennek vett. – Igyekezz, addig visszabújok a szekrénybe.  
\- Mivel?  
\- Az imént mondtad, hogy szerzel valami illőbb gúnyát. Csipkedd magad.  
\- Ja, tényleg! Sietek, uram… ö, hölgyem.  
Merlint valami ismeretlen szerencseasszony kísérte ezen a reggelen, mert észrevétlenül sikerült elcsennie Gwen egy ruháját, és visszatérnie vele a kastélyba. Senki sem látta meg akkor sem, amikor besurrant Arthur szobájába. Kopogott a szekrény ajtaján.  
\- Arthur, én vagyok az. – Az ajtó kinyílt, és kilépett a herceg női testében.  
\- Na, végre. Éppen ideje volt, hogy visszatérj. – Elvette a felé nyújtott ruhát. – Fordulj el, amíg átöltözök! – háborodott fel. Merlin elvigyorodott és engedelmesen csinált egy hátraarcot.  
\- Készen vagyok, bár nem tudom, mit kell kezdeni ezzel itt hátul… – Az ifjú mágus gazdája felé fordult, és egy pillanatra tátva maradt a szája.  
\- Azt meg kell kötni… Várj, gyere ide, megcsinálom… – Arthur megszeppenten, mint egy rendes lány, lépett a szolgájához. Merlin gyorsan végzett a szalaggal. Elégedetten végignézett gazdáján.  
\- Nem! – kiáltott fel. Arthur mozdulata megtört, és csodálkozva nézett fel a mágusra. – Azt nem. Kardot nem köthetsz!  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Nők nem hordanak. Gondolj bele, hogyan festene karddal az oldalán Morgana vagy Gwen?  
\- Védtelennek érzem magam nélküle…  
\- Majd én megvédelek.  
\- Ez még viccnek is rossz, Merlin.  
\- Nem nagyon van más választásod – vigyorgott Merlin.  
\- Ez egyszerűbben ment, mint reméltem! – rikkantotta örömmel Arthur, már a kastély udvarán sétálva szolgája oldalán. – Éhes vagyok.  
Merlin megütközve a lányra bámult.  
\- Nem lesz egyszerű, mivel nem akarsz találkozni Gaiusszal. De meglátom, mit tehetek érted, uram. – Arthur elhúzta a száját, és csípőre tette a kezét.  
Fél óra múlva egyik kezében egy nagy darab kenyeret szorongatott, a másikban sajt volt, és úgy evett, hogy belesajdult az állkapcsa. Legnagyobb sajnálatára nem tudott annyit enni, amennyit szokott. Reggelijüket a piac egy félreeső sarkában költötték el, s befejeztével felkerekedtek, Merlin pedig éppen előhozakodott volna a kényes témával, miszerint Arthur mégis hogyan képzeli, hogy megoldást találnak a problémára anélkül, hogy megkérdeznék Gaiust, amikor valami utánuk kiáltott.  
\- Merlin! – A herceg szolgája megpördült, hogy láthassa, ki szólította meg.  
\- Gwen! – Arthur is a lány felé fordult.  
\- Mit szólnál… Ó, ne haragudj, nem láttam, hogy társaságod van… – Morgana jobb keze zavartan lesütötte a szemét.  
\- Micsoda? Nem! Ő, nem… Ő Ar- – Arthur erőteljesen oldalba könyökölte az ifjú mágust, szemrehányó pillantásokat vetve rá. Megpróbált kedvesen Gwenre mosolyogni, de inkább tűnt vérszomjas vicsornak. – Ar-Arina, a… egy távoli rokonom.  
\- Nagyon távoli – bólogatott Arthur. – Nagyon.  
\- Ó, igazán? És mi szél fújta erre?  
\- Ő, csak… csak… – Arthur megfogta Merlin karját, és hozzá hajolva súgott valamit a fülébe.  
\- Távoli rokon, na persze – morogta Gwen, és sértődötten elfordult, hogy a dolgára induljon.  
\- Most mi baja? – nézett a lány után tanácstalanul fintorogva Arthur.  
\- Gőzöm sincs. – Néztek Gwen után, amíg el nem tűnt az emberek tömegében. Akkor Merlin Arthur felé fordult.  
\- Félek ezt kérdezni, de el tudod foglalni magad addig, amíg feltűnés nélkül kihozok pár könyvet Gaiustól?  
\- Nem gond!  
\- Semmi verekedés és semmi kardvívás!  
\- Leülök ide – látványosan letette magát, mellkasa előtt karba font kezekkel, egy lépésnyi távolságban egy félreeső hordó tetejére -, és megvárlak itt. Jó lesz így?  
\- Ha itt leszel, _sértetlenül_ , mire visszaérek, elégedett leszek. – Arthur felhúzta az orrát erre a bizalmatlanságra.  
Merlin egy fertályóra múlva térhetett vissza egy vaskos, kopott könyvet szorongatva a hóna alatt.  
\- Megvan a könyv. Biztosra veszem, hogy ebben találunk magyarázatot az alakodra.  
\- Mi bajod az alakommal?  
\- Tudod, hogy értettem. – Merlin lekuporodott a hordó mellé, törökülésbe rendezte a lábait, és az ölébe vette a kötetet. Felcsapta és olvasni kezdett.  
\- Van már valami?  
\- Nincs. Kérlek, légy egy kis türelemmel, jó uram. – Arthur hallgatott. Egészen három és fél percig.  
\- Na és most? Van valami? – hajolt a könyv fölé Merlin válla fölött.  
\- Nincs! És nem is lesz, ha nem hagysz egy kis nyugtot. Bosszantóan önmagad vagy, asszonytestben is.  
\- Ezt a pimaszságot meg sem hallottam!  
\- Kívánod, hogy megismételjem, tekintetbe véve gyengélkedő hallásodat, uram?  
\- Ne szemtelenkedj, Merlin! Nagyon meg fogod még bánni. – Az ifjú mágus elvigyorodott, és figyelmét visszafordította a könyv lapjai felé. Kisvártatva izgatottan felkiáltott.  
\- Itt van valami! Nézd csak! Azt írja, a szép boszorkány átka…  
\- Szép boszorkány? Egyáltalán, mikor találkozhattam én boszorkánnyal?  
\- Megvárnád, amíg végigolvasom?  
\- Hogyne.  
\- Szóval, azért szép, mert akit ez az átok ér, felveszi az ellenkező nem alakját és csak akkor törik meg a varázslat, ha így is megláttatik benne a szépség és a jóság.  
\- Te jó ég.  
\- Most aztán bajban vagy. – Merlin vigyorgott. Arthur felpattant a hordóról és szolgája mellé guggolt. Megragadta a vállait.  
\- Mondd, hogy te látod bennem, Merlin! Mondd!  
\- Látom! Én… látom… És minden bizonnyal Gwen is. Ezért nem értem, miért állsz még a hatása alatt…  
\- Olvasd tovább! Kell lennie valaminek, ami elkerülte a figyelmünket, vagy valaminek ami… - elhallgatott, ahogy látta, hogy érzelmek egész arzenálja hullámzik át az olvasó Merlin arcán.  
\- Mi van? – sürgette türelmetlenül, már-már hisztérikusan. – Felelj!  
Merlin letette a könyvet, és a híg levegőbe meredt, hogy összeszedje a bátorságát. Nem lesz egyszerű közölni Arthurral a gyógymódot. Sóhajtott, és lassan a szőke, kócos lány felé fordult. Kék szemeiben kétségbeesés ült, amit lassan felváltott a remény.  
\- Nos?  
\- Szokj hozzá, hogy egy darabig nő maradsz.  
\- Micsoda? Ez képtelenség! Kell lennie valaminek…  
\- A varázst egy csók töri meg – közölte Merlin drámai hangon.  
\- Egy csók? Ez nem tűnik túl nehéz próbatételnek. Van valami feltétel? Csak találunk egy alkalmas nőszemélyt.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy alkalmas férfi kell.  
\- Tessék? – pislogott Arthur. Remélte, nagyon remélte, hogy csak rosszul hallotta. Vagy, hogy Merlin csak tréfált. Ez egyszer elnézi neki; tényleg; meg sem bünteti. Merlin azonban nem mosolygott olyan jellemzően ostobán, ahogy akkor szokott, amikor szerinte valami mulatságos dolgot csinált; komoly volt és már-már gondterhelt.  
\- Férfi kell.  
\- Ismételd meg.  
\- Akárhányszor mondatod el velem, a szó nem fog változni.  
\- Várj csak! Most lány vagyok. Csak akad egy férfi.  
\- Akár egy tucat is, de…  
\- Jól van! – emelte fel mindkét tenyerét Arthur. – Túl spiláztuk a dolgot. Elvégre… itt vagy nekem te.  
\- Hogy én?  
\- Igen, te, Merlin.  
\- Most azt akarod, hogy megcsókoljalak?  
\- Nos, kimondva sokkal furábban hangzik, mint gondoltam. – Arthur sóhajtott. – Senki nem tudhat erről, az égvilágon senki, vagy a saját kezemmel tépem ki a nyelved. Érthető voltam?  
\- Túlságosan is – nyelt egyet Merlin. – De te most tényleg azt akarod…?  
\- Fogd be a szádat, legyünk gyorsan túl rajta. Ha még egy percet ki kell bírnom ebben a fűzőben, megőrülök. – Arthur a hajába túrt. – Csukd be a szemed. – Merlin engedelmesen lehunyta a pilláit, és akaratlanul is benntartotta a levegőt. Egy másodperccel később valami meleg és puha ért az ajkaihoz, az egész csupán egyetlen pillanatig tartott. Kinyitotta a szemét, és Arthur ott guggolt előtte, fűzőben, hosszú, kócos hajjal, határozottan nőként.  
\- A francba! – káromkodott, látható neméhez egyáltalán nem illően. Merlin csitítani próbálta. – Miért nem történt semmi?  
\- Talán a férfinak is akarnia kell. – Arthur csapkodó mozdulata megtört és megrökönyödve szolgájára meredt.  
\- Te nem akartad?  
\- De, szeretném, ha visszaváltoznál.  
\- Úgy látszik, nem eléggé. – Merlin türelmetlenül sóhajtott. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve istápolni a durcás herceget.  
\- Nézd, nem térhetnénk vissza erre később?  
\- Később?  
\- Este.  
\- Este?!  
\- Rengeteg dolgom van, amit el kell végeznem ma, vagy holnap kitekered a nyakam.  
\- Szerinted akadhat most bármi fontosabb ennél?  
\- Amint visszanyered eredeti alakod, azonnal követelni fogod a kifényezett páncélodat, amit még ki kell fényeznem.  
\- Ígérem, hogy nem fogom.  
\- Arthur, menj most vissza a szobádba, vagy sétálj egyet, vagy nem tudom. Később felkereslek és találunk valami megoldást.  
\- A szavadat adod?  
\- Ígérem. – Arthur bólintott. Egyikük sem mozdult. – Mire vársz?  
\- Visszakísérnél?  
Arthur türelmetlenül, nagyokat sóhajtva járkált fel s alá az egy szál gyertya sápadt fényével beragyogott szobában. Az ajtó végre résnyire tárult, és Merlin besurrant a helyiségbe.  
\- Nem látszol okosabbnak reggel óta – állapította meg, miután végignézett az ifjú máguson.  
\- Mindig tudod, mit kell mondanod – felelte Merlin fintorogva. Láthatóan alig állt a lábán a fáradtságtól.  
\- Ülj le – parancsolta, sőt, inkább kérte a szoba tulajdonosa. Merlin küldött felé egy hálás mosolyt és lerogyott egy székre. A lány halvány aggodalommal mellé lépett, és gyengéden megérintette a vállát.  
\- Hogy érzed magad? – nézett fel a mágus gazdájára.  
\- Minden bizonnyal jobban, mint te. Szabadulnék már, de nem tagadom, hogy kezdem megszokni.  
\- Talán ez az átok célja.  
\- A _célja_? Lehet egy átoknak _célja_? – Merlin megvonta a vállát.  
\- Még mindig ugyanolyan tökfej vagy, mint tegnap.  
\- Azt hiszed, hogy ez a helyzet feljogosít arra, hogy így beszélj velem? Mert ez esetben nagyon tévedsz, Merlin.  
\- Bocsáss meg, nem tudom, hogyan viselkedjem… úgy értem, a modorod a régi, de olyan… szép vagy. – Arthur arcát elborították a pír rózsái. – Én… Nem kellett volna… Sajnálom, de… nem könnyű…  
\- Értem és tudom ésss… énnö… – Arthur lemondóan sóhajtott. – Szóval szerinted szép vagyok?  
\- Igen. De mit számít ez? Nem jutunk előrébb vele. – Arthur járkálni kezdett. Merlin felnézett, szemével követve a tanácstalanul gondolkodót. Csak nézte, szinte simogatva a tekintetével, itta magába a látványt, nem érezte bűnnek, mint amikor máskor lopott egy gyengéd pillantást, és alakjában, mozdulataiban, vonásaiban látta az ő végzetét. Felállt, és elkapta a lány karját. Magához húzta, és mindketten tudták, hogy meg fogja csókolni. Arthur nem ellenkezett. Merlin ölelő karjaiba simult, lehunyta a pilláit és megemelte az állát. Merlin ajkai gyengéden borították be az övéit, finom, bátortalan csókot lehelve rá. Arthur szétnyitotta a száját, hogy hagyja, hogy ifjú szolgája mélyítse végre a csókot. Felemelte a karjait, és átölelte Merlin nyakát és hátát, hogy még szorosabban magához húzza.  
Amikor megtörték a csókot, zavartan keresték egymás tekintetét.  
\- Arthur – suttogta Merlin kábán.  
\- Csókolj meg még egyszer, Merlin… – A mágus nem tiltakozott. Újabb csókba kezdtek, és ahogy belefeledkeztek, Arthur az ágya felé hátrált. Habozás nélkül vetette magát hanyatt rajta, magával húzva Merlint is. Felhúzta az egyik lábát, hogy kényelmesebb legyen mindkettejüknek.  
\- Merlin – lihegte az ifjú szolga szájába -, szedd le rólam ezt az átkozott fűzőt…  
\- Igenis, uram – felelte Merlin játékosan, és segített Arthurnak hasra gördülni, hogy kioldja a szalagot, mely egyben tartotta az említett legális kínzóeszközt. Amint a szorítása engedett, a herceg elégedetten aprót sóhajtott, elhajította a ruhadarabot, ügyesen Merlin fölé kerekedett, és egy pillanatra elmerült a vágytól elhomályosult kék szemekben. Ismételten birtokba vette az ajkait, az alsóba harapott, mely egy sóvárgó, halk nyögést csalt elő a száj tulajdonosából. Merlin a kusza, mézszőke tincsekbe kapaszkodott, Arthur pedig eleresztette az ajkát, és a nyakához bújt. Félig csókolta, félig harapta az érzékeny, fehér bőrt, vöröslő foltokat hagyva maga után, Merlin pedig tűrte az édes fájdalmat és élvezte a bűnös érintés minden pillanatát.  
Kapkodva szabadultak meg ruháik maradékétól, csinos kupacokat varázsolva az ágy lábához belőlük.  
\- Arthur… – nyögte a mágus.  
\- Nem számít – felelte a herceg Merlin fülébe lihegve. Bármit akart mondani a másik, nem számított. Nem volt olyan erő és hatalom a világon, mely megmásíthatta volna a vágyat, ami hajtotta őket. Nem számított a holnap, a rang vagy a származás.  
\- Csak azt… Igyekezz…  
\- Merlin…  
Nem emlékeztek rá, melyik volt az a pillanat, amikor Arthur ismét önmaga volt. Az mindenesetre biztos volt, hogy amikor csókot kért, már minden tekintetben férfi volt.  
Reggel morogva gördült a hasára, arcát a párnába fúrta, fél kézzel a takaró után tapogatózott. Puha ágynemű nem akadt a kezébe, helyette hosszú ujjakat érintett – amik megrándultak érintésére -, majd egy csupasz kart, ami egy ruhátlan mágushoz tartozott, aki történetesen a szolgálója volt.  
\- Merlin – motyogta csukott szemmel. – Ne sajátítsd ki a takarót… – Azt várta, hogy erre Merlin majd kedvesen betakarja, de nem történt semmi.  
\- Merlin… – Kelletlenül a mágus felé fordult és résnyire nyitotta a szemét. Ahogy végignézett az ágyában fekvő meztelen fiún, tudta, hogy ez valami olyannak a kezdete, ami egy életre szól. Régóta érezte már, hogy összefonódik a sorsuk, de nem merte beismerni magának sem, hogy mennyire természetesnek találta ezt. Tetszett neki a látvány. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem az utolsó alkalom. Felkönyökölt, és nézte a mágust. Finom, fehér bőrét vöröslő csókjegyek és harapásnyomok csúfították. Merlin néhány perc múlva felébredt. Arthur kinyúlt, és megsimogatta a kába fiú arcát.  
\- Hogy aludtál? – kérdezte, miközben ujjai a sötét, rakoncátlan tincsek közé siklottak és játszani kezdtek velük. Merlin az álom utolsó érintésének tartotta a kedvességet, amit Arthur hangjából hallott kicsengeni.  
\- Nem igazán jól – felelte szerelmes mosollyal.  
Arthur meghökkent, mozdulata megtört. (Még éppen idejében méltósága megőrzéséhez.)  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Néhányszor oldalba könyököltél, egyszer meg is rúgtál, azonkívül…  
\- Igen? – kérdezte a herceg feléledő dühvel és sértett büszkeséggel. – Ne kímélj mindezek után.  
\- Horkolsz is… uram.  
Arthur felült.  
\- Szóval horkolok. Tehát merő szenvedés velem aludni.  
\- Ezt azért nem mondanám – mosolygott huncutul Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
